Unkept Principles and Reckless Love
by LaraWrites
Summary: A story of Asriel and Marisa, flicking from the present time to the day they met. As I was unable to coincide this story with the trilogy, there are a few things to note. The first is that Lyra doesn't exist, and the second is that it's set during 'The Amber Spyglass'. Except It's not really set during any point of the trilogy, but if it helps you can pretend it is!


Chapter 1- Captured

Chapter Text

He completely ignored her. It was driving her insane, but he didn't even look at her. He didn't even put down his goddamned quill.  
"Asriel," She spoke finally. He looked up, and the seemingly continuous sound of his quill scratching the paper paused. He looked into her eyes with absolute authority, and Mrs Coulter flinched like he had hit her. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, and out of the corner of her eye Mrs Coulter saw Stelmaria flick her tail. When she did not continue, he returned to his work, and sighed in annoyance. Behind her, she could sense her dǽmon raging against the confines of his cage.  
"Asriel, Please" Mrs Coulter began again, and while he didn't look at her, he did put down his quill. Stelmaria hissed with annoyance and Asriel mimicked her with a sigh.  
"Can I help you?" he asked sharply, speaking to his paper.  
"Why am I here?" Mrs Coulter asked curtly and Asriel raised an eyebrow in amusement. Stelmaria was supporting a sickening smirk.  
"You're a prisoner, are you not?" His voice contained cold authority and Mrs Coulter trembled, but her determination did not waver.  
"Thats not what I meant Asriel and you know it. Why am i HERE? Do all your prisoners recieve the pleasure of watching you work in silence?"  
"Silence?"  
"Asriel!" She spoke in a warning.  
"Well If you'd rather stay in a dungeon I'm sure I could-"  
"No Asriel stop," Mrs. Coulter protested as he stood to evict her. "Please," She begged and he stopped. He walked towards her at an annoyingly slow pace. She shifted and the chain binding her wrists cut into her skin. She winced in pain, but she quickly masked it, not wanting to show any weakness in front of him. He circled the chair she was tied to, and she watched him for as long as she could with bated breath. He moved in front of her and looked at her. Feeling incredibly exposed, Mrs Coulter looked away. She could almost feel his eyes raking her body, taking in every inch of her. She was almost glad her hands were bound, because what she wanted to do to him involved two hands and an awful lot of kissing. Her heart beat so loud, she was worried it might burst out of her chest, and when she turned back to him he was watching her every movement. He paused, his eyes lingering on her breasts which were straining against her low cut shirt. He licked his lips and Mrs Coulter blushed and looked down at her feet, and he chuckled. He moved behind her and untied the rope binding her to the chair. She stood slowly, ignoring the pain in her wrists. He came round to face her, and the pair of them stared into each others eyes for a moment, until Mrs Coulter's vision began to sway and she fell forward. He caught her softly and placed her back on her own two feet, and when her eyes were once again drowned in his he stepped forward and kissed her. It was drawn out, passionate, and it was the only place on her body where he was touching her which made everything all the more intense. Stelmaria was lying on the floor, flicking her tail while she could hear Ozymandias in the cage behind her, twitching with longing. She pulled away for his sake. The silence grew unbearable.  
"Do you treat all your guests like this, or am I just special?" She asked.  
"You're no guest." He said as he moved behind her, and his voice was so grave that she didn't dare turn, and instead focused her gaze on his desk. Stelmaria's eyes never left her for a second.  
"Oh?" She spoke "Come now Asriel, I've escaped from this place twice already, what will stop me from doing it a third ti-?" And then, behind her, he reached out and stroked her dǽmon. She gasped and jumped, turning to face him. Ozymandias was dead still, and Lord Asriel reached out a finger and stroked him again, a grin playing on his lips. Mrs Coulter shuddered. Her surprise was mixed with pleasure, and of course that was exactly the reaction he had wanted. She couldn't protest, because she was breathless.  
"Me," Was all he said, and he dug his hands into the soft fur of the golden monkey, and Mrs Coulter moaned and hugged herself, breathing heavily. Asriel was watching her with amusement, and it annoyed her to her roots, the fact that he had exposed her true feelings for him and the fact that he had found it funny. Another thing that annoyed her was that Mrs Coulter liked to be powerful, and in control, and in her earlier days with Asriel she had been. But now he held all the dominance and the prowess, and she found it degrading and humiliating at what she had been reduced too. Her eyes, brimming with tears of embarrassment, followed him back to his desk, where he sat and continued to work.  
"Why now?" She whispered, her voice more breathy than she would have liked. He simply looked at her, and a cold fear spread throughout her. 'He knows' She thought and she fell back in her seat, overwhelmed. They drank in the silence.  
"How did you find out?" She asked. He ignored her again and turned a page in his book.  
"How far gone are you?" He asked. She automatically placed a tentative hand on her slightly swollen stomach. Her reply was barely audible.  
"Six Months,". He raised an eyebrow in reply, but did not look up from his book.  
"Have you eaten properly?" He said and Mrs Coulter blushed and looked away.  
"Yes," She mumbled.  
"Don't lie to me Marisa,"  
"Mostly," She decided, sensing the warning in his voice. Asriel looked up with a fierce glare. Mrs Coulter shifted uncomfortably, grimacing as the chains cut her wrists.  
"Irresponsible," He spat and she trembled at his anger. "Kill YOURSELF by all means, but how could you be so stupid as to starve your unborn child?" He snapped. Tears pricked at the corners of Mrs Coulter's eyes, and she closed them, trying to shut out his anger and hostility.  
"I-I didn't... I mean I-I"  
"Stop blabbering Marisa," He snapped. "It seems you can't even look after yourself properly, so what makes you believe I would let you go? I have to protect my child." Tears of humiliation left Mrs Coulter's eyes as she tried to avoid his scorn.  
"Stop," She sobbed, "Please,". He observed her, and seeing she was obviously distressed he held his tongue. He waited for her to compose herself (Which didn't take very long as she was determined to stay strong in front of him) before addressing her again.  
"You will stay in the guest room on the second floor, where you will be locked in. I shall have a guard outside your door 24 hours a day. Your food shall be monitored, and only one servant and myself shall be allowed in and out of the room. As for your dǽmon, he may stay with you, but in this cage. If I hear of you... Misbehaving, then I shall take him away, and don't try to fool me Marisa I know you and your dǽmon can part further than others. Things will stay like this until the birth of our child." He spoke bluntly, like a sergeant issuing orders to his platoon. The authority in his voice was unquestionable, so much so that she didn't argue with him; she knew her attempts would come to no avail. Instead she raised her head slowly and asked the question she was dreading the answer to.  
"And after that?"  
"After that, the child will remain here with me. You may do what you wish but the child's home is with me.". Mrs Coulter felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as she glared at him with cold defiance. He pulled the bell next to him, and raised his eyes to her. Blue met with gray, and they stared at each other in this manner until the servant appeared outside.  
"Take Mrs Coulter to the guest room, and lock her in," He barked, never taking his eyes off her. Similarly, Stelmaria was staring at the golden monkey. Asriel got up at walked towards her.  
"Monitor her food -don't worry she will eat- and don't let her open the windows. Keep her dǽmon in the cage." He reached her, and pulled her gently to her feet. His voice lowered, he looked down at her, and whispered in her face through bared teeth.  
"And if she so much as looks at me, in a manner which displeases me..." He stroked the side of her face, and afraid that her face would betray her, Mrs Coulter stared at her feet. Her lips parted, and he pulled her chin up until she was looking up at him from under her eyelashes. Her face gave her away, she looked scared and yet her eyes with shining with longing and lust. And she was oh, so beautiful. In one swift movement, he slapped her harshly and almost instantly kissed her. When she did not kiss him back, he pulled away sharply.  
"And the chains?" She asked.  
"I think we'll leave them on for now, at least until we've learnt how to behave." And with one final glance he turned back, sat at his desk and ignored her. That was it. She had just been dismissed. She looked back at him as the maid led her out of the room, and he did not leave her mind for one second while she was led across a corridor, down a set of stairs and locked into her new room.  
She never entered his again for the rest of the week.

Chapter Management

Memory 1

Chapter Text

The second he saw her, he wanted her. And he always got what he wanted.  
She was laughing delicately, and Asriel watched her taking to the scholars. She was talking about an expedition of hers to the North, and she was almost asking their permission. Only, Asriel could see she wasn't ASKING for permission. She knew she already had permission, and she was only there for conformation. Asriel admired the influence she had over people, and he smiled to himself as he could see through her blatant lies. She caught his eye, and held his gaze for a moment. Asriel looked away first, and her dǽmon flicked his golden tail in annoyance. He didn't fall for her beauty, or her authority, and quite frankly it pissed her off. She continued to speak to the men for nine more minutes, before realising that Asriel was not coming to speak to her first. So she made the rash decision to go to him, and instantly she had given him control over the situation. She sat on the chair opposite him and smiled sweetly.  
"And you are?"  
"Lord Asriel Belacqua," He introduced, staring into her eyes. Mrs Coulter felt put out, nobody stared her in the eyes. She almost felt uncomfortable, but she matced his gaze.  
"Ah yes, of course. The rich and famous Lord Asriel."  
"And you are?" He mimicked. Asriel thought he saw a flicker of annoyance cross her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.  
"Mrs Coulter. Edward Coulter's wife," She replied.  
"Good God!" Asriel mused quietly, "Edward has got himself a wife?"  
"Apparently,". Her expression was unreadable.  
"And a pretty one at that," He commented. Mrs Coulter inclined her head in what might have been a gesture of thanks. Asriel changed the subject.  
"So they let you undergo your trip to the North then,"  
"Eavesdropping, Lord Asriel?"  
"I really liked the way that they completely had control over the situation. How the decision was entirely their own," Mrs Coulter raised an eyebrow.  
"I have not got time for politicians,"  
"Except your husband,"  
"Except my husband,"  
The pair of them drunk in the silence, except it wasn't the type of silence where both parties felt awkward and uncomfortable, it was the kind of peaceful silence one might experience with an old friend. Mrs Coulter felt as though she were under inspection. But she too was evaluating, and Lord Asriel both impressed and annoyed her. He WAS impressive, he had riches beyond princes and his dominance was absolute, but that angered her. HER dominance was supposed to be absolute, and her influence over others was always secure, so why wasn't it working on him? Mrs Coulter knew that when two powerful people collided, one would have to be the weaker, and she had a sneaky suspicion it was going to be her.  
Meanwhile, Asriel was surveying her. She was married, but she didn't seem to care and neither did he. He ranked much higher than Edward Coulter, despite the latter's influence in the church. She was beautiful. Both in her face, and her body. And she was sophisticated, and he liked that. He despised brainless bimbo's with less brain cells than humanless dǽmon's. But by far the best thing about her, was her pride and prowess. That would make things all the more humiliating for her when he dominated her, and if there was one thing Asriel loved, it was humiliation of others. She broke the silence.  
"Shall I get you more Tokay?"  
"Dear God woman," He said, a smile playing on his lips, "Stop FLIRTING with me!" And that was it. That was the last straw. She stood up quite suddenly.  
"I believe there is a hotel not two streets away from this building. I also believe there is a room there occupied by a 'Miss Barnsley'. So help me Lord Asriel you'd better be there in the next twenty minutes, because I happen to know that 'Miss Barnsley' doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
"I think, given the situation, you can call me Asriel,"  
"And I suppose you shall have to call me Marisa,". Asriel paused.  
"Marisa," He mumbled, tasting the word on his lips. Mrs Coulter swallowed. Asriel nodded. "You may tell 'Miss Barnsley' that i shall arrive promptly,"  
"Good." Mrs Coulter snapped "Because I believe that unpunctuality can really ruin a forbidden relationship, don't you find?"  
"Twenty minutes?"  
"Twenty minutes,"

And both of them were acutely aware of Stelmaria and Ozymandias, playing under the table.

Chapter Management

Chapter 2: Escape Plans

Chapter Text

Mrs Coulter waited for him to calm down. Or at least, until he thought she had calmed down. She knew he would come to see her- He couldn't resist- and that that would be when to escape. That would be when he dropped his guard. She didn't so much mind the waiting to be free, but the waiting for him bothered her. He was doing it on purpose, ignoring her, she knew he was.  
"You're being ridiculous," Her dǽmon spat. She moved over and stroked him, and he whimpered and moved in to her hand. It killed her to have him in this cage, and it killed him too. She could feel his anger and frustration, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him to her breast and stroke him, but she had to be content with reaching her hand through a cold metal bar every now and then. Together, they hatched a plan.  
Her made seemed nice enough. Her name was Tirion, and she was quite a young girl with a sparrow dǽmon, and Mrs Coulter was quite happy to say that Tirion had fallen under her spell. It was nice to know she could still do that to people. Tirion brought her a meal thrice a day, and Mrs Coulter ate it obligingly, and she wound quite a tight friendship between the two of them. Finally, after three weeks of seeing no one but Tirion, Asriel visited her.  
It was late, and Mrs Coulter was reading a book on Dust, which was her new favourite hobby. The door opened, and Mrs Coulter made a special effort not to look up, even when she heard Stelmaria's paws padding on the marble floor. The golden monkey took one look at his captors, and turned his back to them in a huff. Mrs Coulter continued to read. Asriel said nothing. He walked over to her, and sat on her bed. He reached up and pulled her book down from her face slowly, and she looked at him.  
"I was in the middle of a sentence," She complained.  
"You don't say?" Mused Asriel, twisting a finger around her leg. Mrs Coulter ignored it. Asriel took the book off her and grasped her wrists. She gasped in pain, and he studied her wounds. The chains had been removed after four days of imprisonment, but her wrists were still cut and bruised and swollen. He tutted.  
"You should learn to take better care of yourself,"  
"How DARE you!" She shouted in rage, pulling her arms away and rubbing her sore wrists. Asriel smiled, and shifted towards her. Mrs Coulter ignored him.  
"It's nice to see your eating,"  
"Are you calling me fat?" She snapped. He knew she wasn't serious. It was true, now that she was eating properly again her stomach was protruding as it should when it contains an foetus. He placed his hand further up her leg, and she flinched but did not protest. She had missed his touch. The Golden monkey hissed, and something in Asriel seemed to awaken and he realised how cruel it would be to continue with Ozymandias in a cage. But it was Stelmaria's longing, which he felt himself, which convinced him to let the monkey free. He ran straight to Mrs Coulter, and they embraced. The woman felt tears come to her eyes, but she pushed them back because she knew he was watching her. When they released each other, Ozymandias moved towards Stelmaria. He took two tentative steps, before the pair of them made a bound for each other and rubbed against each other, playing with each other's fur. Asriel looked at Mrs Coulter, and she looked back at him, and somewhat encouraged by the unification of their Dǽmon's he almost leapt upon her, and they kissed ferociously. She invaded his mouth with her tongue, and he ran his hands through her hair and around her front to her breasts. She gasped and panted breathlessly and he undressed her, before slowly moving down her neck, leaving little kisses.  
"Oh Asriel," She moaned.  
"Hush, I know," He replied quietly. Stelmaria caught the golden monkey's tail and clawed through it. The golden monkey shrieked and shivered, enjoying every second of it. Asriel kissed her breasts softly, and she leaned back on the bed and moaned. She had missed this, she missed it everyday the two were apart. He didn't stop, loving every inch of her while she clutched the sheets and uttered his name with a breathy voice with sounded unlike her own. He stifled her screams with his mouth as he filled her, and crushed the air out of lungs. She didn't care, she barley noticed. Who needed oxygen with a man like Asriel?  
When he left, an hour or two later she felt so tired that she wasn't sure if she could put her plan into action. But what encouraged her was this; his visit had meant two things. The first, that he thought she was calm and satisfied and the second, her dǽmon was free from the cage. So she rolled over and slept, safe in the knowledge that all was going according to plan.

Chapter Management

Memory 2

Chapter Text

She knew he wouldn't make the next move. Neither would she, they were both too stubborn. And yet she knew that he felt what she felt, and that what they had was special, more special than anything she had ever experienced before. Edward Coulter was NOTHING compared to Asriel, in every way. But she was not going to pursue him, and he was not going to pursue her, so even she had to appreciate how lucky she was when he turned up at another science conference. The only problem was, she was with Edward.  
Lord Asriel found this amusing, she could tell. He came over to speak to them, and Mrs Coulter's heart pounded.  
"Edward, Good to see you again," He introduced. Mrs Coulter didn't even look at him, but she remembered the night they had spent together and she blushed.  
"Lord Asriel, It's a pleasure," Edward replied with obvious disdain. Mrs Coulter looked up to see Lord Asriel's eyes shining, and Ozymandias flicked his tail. He was staring directly at Stelmaria, who held his gaze. Edwards daemon, a chameleon on his shoulder, had no idea. Edward almost pushed Mrs Coulter forward.  
"This is my wife," He said bluntly. She almost laughed at his obvious hatred of Lord Asriel. Asriel raised her hands to his lips and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Mrs Coulter, your reputation precedes you," He smiled. Mrs Coulter could have slapped him. The golden monkey hissed and Lord Asriel grinned playfully. Mrs Coulter stepped back to Edward, and an awkward silence filled the space between them. Mrs Coulter pressed her lips together to hold in her laughter. She risked a glance at Lord Asriel, who was apparently suffering in the same way as her, and she very nearly burst out laughing.  
"I think I'm going to get myself another drink," Edward mumbled eventually, and Mrs Coulter ignored the fact that he didn't offer her one. The second Edward was out of earshot, the two burst into tears of laughter. Mrs Coulter looked at Lord Asriel.  
"Honestly Asriel, you very nearly got us both discovered!" She said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Marisa, I've never seen you before in my life. I did, however, have a fantastic night with a Miss Barnsley, perhaps you know her?"  
"Perhaps I do," She snapped. He was winding her up on purpose. She hated it and loved it at the same time. He drank and she watched him as he raised the glass to his lips, never once taking his eyes off her, and Vice Versa.  
"You're playing a very dangerous game," She spoke, her voice low and undetectable. Lord Asriel looked over to where Edward was now conversing with other members of the church.  
"So are you," He spoke, his voice equally as low and subtle.  
"He hates you, you know,"  
"They all do,"  
"You challenge the church,"  
"That I do,"  
"You're swimming in deep waters,"  
"What do you care?" He spoke, not sharply, but Mrs Coulter raised her eyebrows.  
"He is my husband, and I care about him too..."  
"No you don't," Lord Asriel contradicted, drinking once more. Stelmaria sat at his feet, perfectly poised.  
"Of course I-"  
"No you don't Marisa. He doesn't love you. To him you are simply a possesion. Something he can show off at dinner parties and science conferences. Has he ever hit you?" He asked and she jumped.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Has he ever struck you, Marisa?"  
"I don't think you have the right-"  
"I thought so. But if i'm guessing correctly, not about the face." Ms Coulter's silence spoke a thousand words. "I thought not. Can't risk ruining his pretty little pet, can he?"  
"Stop it Asriel,"  
"Why did you marry him Marisa?" he asked. Mrs Coulter was pale and she looked startled, whereas Lord Asriel maintained his constant calm composure. She paused, letting the question sink in and thinking about her answer before she said it.  
"You know why Asriel. I crave power, I want control, I want authority. But I am only a woman. My best bet was to marry well. Not all of us were born with influence,"  
"You think I have influence over these people?"  
"Maybe not THESE people, but simply people in general. You're a natural crowd pleaser Asriel,"  
"And are you pleased?"  
Mrs Coulter stopped short to look at him. In answer to his question, the Golden Monkey moved towards Stelmaria and put a paw on hers. Mrs Coulter watched her daemon, and Lord Asriel watched Mrs Coulter. She raised his eyes to look at him, and he smiled with his eyes, inclined his head towards her, and moved on, without so much as a goodbye. Edward re-approached his wife.  
"What have you two been talking about?"  
"The colleges," She replied, without even having to think. Lying was second nature to Mrs Coulter. Edward smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair back from her face.  
"That's an awfully boring subject isn't it?" Mrs Coulter looked up and resisted the urge to slap him.  
"Yes, It is,". He paused.  
"Is everything alright dear?" He asked, with no concern in his voice whatsoever.  
"I'm just a bit bored, that's all," She replied. His face brightened.  
"You don't say?.." he mumbled, and Mrs Coulter felt his hand slip further down her back... She shivered at his touch as he squeezed her.  
"Let me just speak to these gentlemen, and then we'll find somewhere more... secluded..."  
Oh bloody brilliant...

Chapter Management

Chapter 3: Foiled

Chapter Text

When Tirion entered Mrs Coulter's room the next day, it was to see an alarming sight.  
When Mrs Coulter had awoken earlier that morning, she was delighted to find that it was a lovely day, and that the sun was shining bright. The atmosphere was hot and humid, and it was the perfect day to put her plan into action. Mrs Coulter held her breath for as long as she could, a few times to make her face red and sweaty. She proceeded to lie under as many coverings as she could, until she heard her servant coming. Then she threw off the coverings, clutched her head and moaned. Her daemon sat in the unlocked cage, supposedly asleep, his face the picture of pain.  
And so what the poor simple servant girl saw when she entered the room, was a daemon in agony, and her master in bed, raked with fever. Tirion ran to Mrs Coulter's side.  
"Mrs Coulter, are you sick?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.  
"Yes Child," Mrs Coulter croaked. "It is Heatstroke, I have had it before many times," She acted with ease, and after this sentence she rolled over in bed and groaned. The girl, Tirion, stood up immediately.  
"I must fetch Lord Asriel!" She cried. Mrs Coulter had anticipated this in her plans.  
"There is no need to fetch Lord Asriel girl, it is simply heat stroke. I shall tell you what to do!" She reassured. Tirion nodded, eager to help. He sparrow daemon was flying in circles in the air, clearly in a panic.  
"First, you much fetch me a glass of cold water, and also any ice you can find!" She said with urgency. The girl ran off in a hurry. Mrs Coulter hoped that the news would not reach Lord Asriel. She held her breath a little more, to ensure her face was still red. Before long, Tirion returned with a glass of cold water (Which Mrs Coulter pretended to sip) And two ice packs, which were placed by her feet. Mrs Coulter felt their chill, but she shut the feelings out. Now for the tricky bit.  
"You must put on the fan in the room, and open the window." She ordered. Tirion froze.  
"I've got orders to leave the window shut Miss," She said. Mrs Coulter moaned in pain.  
"You don't need to keep it open for long, Tirion dear. Just long enough to get some air in here. You can shut it at lunchtime, and there are guards in the garden outside my window during the day anyway aren't there. And besides, I'm not exactly going to escape in this state am I?" Mrs Coulter protested. 'How Ironic' She thought. Tirion was won over by this argument, and she inserted the key into the lock and opened the windows.  
"Anything else Miss?" Tirion asked.  
"There's nothing left to do now child, except wait for me to cool down," Mrs Coulter sighed. Tirion nodded, and left. Mrs Coulter waited for five minutes, to ensure no one was going to burst in on her, Her daemon sat in the cage, shaking to the bars impatiently. When she was satisfied that she was alone, she stood up and fetched the nail clipper and file from the cupboard under the sink. Then she moved to the window. She studied the lock, and saw that it would not be too difficult to break. She took the nail clippers and broke two wires, then used the file to file down the actual locking mechanism. When she was satisfied that the lock was completely broken, she hid her equipment and lay back down. She cooled off very quickly, what with all of the methods, and by the time Tirion reappeared and 'locked' the window, Mrs Coulter was completely fine. Now all she had to do was pass the time.

It was not long past midnight, in the gap when she discovered the guard outside her door changed over, when she left. She opened the window and slipped out, as quiet as a mouse, with her daemon creeping behind her. She slid down her roof and landed on a balcony, which she climbed down and dropped gracefully to the floor. The grounds surrounding the house spread out for about a quarter of a mile of open grass, and Mrs Coulter realised she would have to sprint it. But no alarms had gone off yet, and that reassured her, She began to run across the grass. It reminded her of the cross country running she had used to do in the measly secondary school she had attended. The wind rushed passed her and she felt the excitement and adrenalin coursing through her veins, keeping her at a decent speed. Suddenly she was twelve years old again, about to win her first race. Then a voice cut through her daydream, and she turned to see Lord Asriel's face in her previously vacated window, his expression full of concern, but she failed to hear the warning he shouted, over the explosion, and then before she knew what was happening she was flown six feet into the air, and the the world seemed to be getting further... and further away...

Chapter Management

Memory 3

Chapter Text

Lord Asriel was right. It was becoming increasingly distracting through the rest of the evening for Mrs Coulter. Though she had always known, she was beginning to notice her husband's constant referral's to her as an object as apposed to a person. Lord Asriel was correct, Edward Coulter simply used her for her beauty, charm and authority. Lord Asriel was correct.  
It was really starting to piss her off.  
Every time Edward used her for her face, Lord Asriel seemed to be there. Every time Edward would introduce her to his new friends, Lord Asriel would be there. With a twinkle on sarcasm in his eyes. He was mocking her.  
Edward sat her in the middle of a group of sweaty middle aged men, and he sat right next to her on the sofa, uncomfortably close. He pulled his arm around her waist, staking his claim. Ozymandias shuddered. Edward didn't seem to notice. The men, who were all rather high up in the church, didn't bother to ask her opinion on anything. To them she was a pretty little clueless girl, nothing more than a face really. Mrs Coulter turned to scan the surroundings. And there he was, just around the corner and well within earshot. She recognised him by his shoes, and Stelmaria's tail flicking out from behind the curtain they were hiding behind. He appeared to be reading a newspaper. She was brought sharply back to the conversation in hand when she heard Lord Asriel's name mentioned.  
"... Lord Asriel?"  
"He's a disgrace to himself,"  
"He's dangerous," Edward snapped. "He's a threat to the church,"  
"We should wipe him out," One of the older men suggested. Another of the men seemed to remember Mrs Coulter, and her sudden interest in the conversation.  
"Have you met Lord Asriel, Mrs Coulter?" He asked. Mrs Coulter was fully aware that Lord Asriel was listening to the entire conversation behind that curtain.  
"Unfortunately," She replied. She could almost hear him smile.  
"You don't like him then dear?" Edward asked, rubbing her waist.  
"No," She announced "I found him cocky and arrogant," The eldest of the men seemed to creep forward.  
"But he is HANDSOME dear?" he hinted. Edward sat up suddenly and his daemon hissed.  
"Gallus, please!" Edward intercepted. "Asriel isn't worthy of my wife's beauty..."  
And then things started going wrong. To underline his claim, Edward reached out a hand and very gently, but purposefully brushed against her daemon. Mrs Coulter flinched and Ozymandias' fur stood on end. Mrs Coulter turned to her husband with fire in her eyes, still shaking from her encounter.  
"Excuse me, gentlemen," She snapped, and left the room, shaking as she walked. It had felt so WRONG. The bond that Mrs Coulter shared with her daemon was different from normal people and their daemon's. It felt so WRONG. She hugged the golden monkey and trembled, trying hard not to cry. A voice from behind her mad her jump.  
"Bitch," Edward snapped. Mrs Coulter lowered her daemon and looked at her husband with a fierce hatred. She remained silent. They were alone in the cloakroom.  
"Do you know how much you embarrassed me? In front of the CHURCH OFFICIALS," he continued scornfully.  
"There was a line Edward, and you crossed it," she replied, sniffing slightly. Edward paused for a minute, his face the picture of outrage. Then he slapped her, and not too softly either. Mrs Coulter's head snapped to the side and she held her cheek in pain.  
"You. Are. My. Wife." He said "If I want to touch your daemon, i will," And he took a step forward. The golden monkey flew to behind Mrs Coulter, and for a second Mrs Coulter thought he might hit her again, but instead he turned and strode off, his expensive patent shoes tap tapping as he walked.  
Mrs Coulter collapsed and crouched as her body racked with sobs. Then Lord Asriel walked out from the shadows and held her. She stopped herself from crying almost immediately, and just sat in his arms for a while. He stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.  
"If I see that Bastard raise his hand to you again, he'll lose it," Lord Asriel assured. Mrs Coulter looked up at him and smiled.  
"He's half the man you are, Asriel," She muttered. They both watched their daemons grooming each other, before Lord Asriel spoke again.  
"Will they be expecting you?" He asked.  
"He can forget it after that. He won't be expecting me until tomorrow,"  
"Wonderful," Lord Asriel said, pulling her to her feet. He leaned in and whispered. "The Trelann Grand Hotel, room 105," And he left her, but not for too long...

Chapter Management

Chapter 4: Rescued

Chapter Text

Mrs Coulter felt a strong pair of arms lifting her, and she tried to fight it vaguely, but she didn't have the energy, so she succumbed to her rescuer. She could hear a voice that was familiar, but it sounded far away. Come to think of it, everything sounded far away, and distant. Mrs Coulter opened her eyes, with a lot of effort. She blinked in the surroundings. The field she had just run across was on fire, trees burning galore. There were people there trying to put it out, but all in a futile attempt. A voice awoke her from her thoughts.  
"You're a bloody idiot," Lord Asriel mumbled. Mrs Coulter looked up, she hadn't even noticed him. He was carrying her back to the castle, his face lined with worry and stress. Mrs Coulter felt herself blacking out again, but she kept herself awake long enough to search for the Golden Monkey, whom she discovered was being carried back in Stelmaria's jaws. Mrs Coulter moaned at her frailty, and her weakness. Ozymandias was still unconscious, and Mrs Coulter's vision blurred for a few moments. She blinked back her confusion and managed to stumble out a sentence.  
"W-what H-happened?" She asked quietly. Lord Asriel looked at her for the first time.  
"Someone anticipated your escape," He mumbled gravely. His lips twitched into a small smile. "Someone ELSE"  
Mrs Coulter had a few moments left to hate him for this comment before her vision blurred and her mind completely blacked out.

Memory 4

Chapter Text

Mrs Coulter was seething. She was absolutely furious. He was doing it on purpose, she knew he was. He was mocking her, and she detested it. Mrs Coulter did not like to be teased.  
Asriel was holding a magnificent garden party, in light of some new found expedition, or a new book or something or other. Mrs Coulter found that these people used any old excuse to throw a party. Asriel had of course, invited her. She had expected no less. But -and she was sure this was to get back at her for calling him cocky- he had also invited her husband. Mrs Coulter had spent the past week at least trying to convince Edward not to come, but he had just sighed and said it was to do with 'Official business' and that she shouldn't worry her 'pretty little head' about it. She nearly slapped him then and there, and she was sure he noticed the golden monkey's suppressed hiss, but he made nothing of it. She gave up after that. She was sure that this 'Official Business' had something to do with spying on Lord Asriel, and she had her dǽmon do a bit of snooping. She was of course, correct. Edward and his colleagues were planning a distraction, so they could then deploy four men -Edward Included- to search Lord Asriel's house for any 'Ungodly' items. Mrs Coulter saw her opportunity.  
"More wine, Edward?" she asked politely. The fat pig accepted, and he stared at her low cut neck line as she bent over to pour him another drink. He drank down most of it in one gulp, then burped rather loudly.  
"Lord Asriel's garden party is tomorrow, isn't it?" She asked  
"Yes, it is," Edward replied, unaware of his rising volume.  
"Gallus mentioned a search,"  
"Did he?" Edward didn't seem that bothered that his wife knew "Gallus never could hold his tongue, the fat old-"  
"But you still haven't found a distraction?"  
"No, we haven't," Edward cursed "How are you supposed to find something that can empty an entire house?"  
"How indeed. More wine?". Mrs Coulter leaned over once more, and continued.  
"I was wondering if perhaps I could be of use to you?"  
"Eh?"  
"Let me distract Lord Asriel. I'm sure I could empty his house for you," She suggested. Edward seemed to be congesting this suggestion with a neutral opinion. Mrs Coulter needed to assure him that his precious pet wife would not be touched.  
"I'll speak to him about his expedition then. You know i'm going on a similar one- I could keep him talking for hours about it. Lord Asriel is a bumbling boastful fool," At this Edward seemed to make his mind up.  
"Yes. Yes! What a wonderful idea! We'll give you a room on the second floor which will be left undisturbed." He scribbled this down on a piece of paper, so he would remember in the morning. Mrs Coulter felt a heavy success.

That's how she came to be alone with Lord Asriel, in a bedroom, for at least an hour, with her husband in the same house. Mrs Coulter was still furious.  
"You invited Edward?"  
"I did,"  
"You invited EDWARD?"  
"I did,"  
"But why?" She questioned, glaring at him. Lord Asriel didn't even look at her, instead he made himself a drink.  
"Well, I wanted to see just exactly how COCKY i can be..." He mused, smiling out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Bastard," Mrs Coulter mumbled. A silence passed between them, and they looked into each others eyes. The golden monkey took step towards Stelmaria, and Stelmaria did the same. Their dǽmons, at least, were neutral. Mrs Coulter found that she was standing incredibly close to Lord Asriel, and the room was suddenly really hot. They stood, drinking in each other.  
"You know they're searching your house," Mrs Coulter broke the heavy silence.  
"I do,"  
"Is it empty?"  
"Of what?"  
Mrs Coulter sighed in exasperation.  
"People? 'Ungodly' objects? Evidence?"  
"Yes. Yes. Evidence of what?"  
"Evidence of this," she said, and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a rough kiss. He spilt his drink on the floor, but he didn't care. He kissed her back. It was rough, but they both reveled in it. He broke free from the kiss and carried her to the bed in the far corner. He threw her onto the bed, and she tried to get back up and maintain her dignity, but he pinned her down with his body weight and kissed her again. She finally gave into it, and kissed him back until there was nothing in the whole world except for him and her, and their two dǽmons, enjoying each other's company very much.  
It was short compared to the time they usually spent together, and Mrs Coulter found herself pining for more. Lord Asriel got up and began to tidy himself. Mrs Coulter remained on the bed, and she rolled over to face him, Their dǽmons were grooming each other.  
"You're a terrible host, Asriel,"  
"Well, I don't hear you complaining, Marisa,"  
"I could complain,"  
"I could complain to your husband. Tell him your being deceitful and ever so 'ungodly'"  
She swore at him, and he grinned smugly. She threw a pillow at him, and he caught it smartly.  
"Now now! Less of that, or i'll be running upstairs to your husband!"  
"Stop mentioning my husband!"  
"Scared, Marisa?" He teased. Marisa sat up and glared at him.  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Asriel," His grin vanished and he raised an eyebrow. She waited for his reply, and he intended to keep her waiting. He did up his tie and tucked it in to his waitcoat, before attempting to straighten his collar. Mrs Coulter watched him struggle, and with a sigh stood up. She straightened his collar for him, pushed his tie ll the way up and did up the buttons of his waistcoat. He out a hand around her neck and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I should get you to dress me every morning," and before she had time t even stamp on his toes, he was out of the room. But despite his taunts, Mrs Coulter felt a great deal happier.

But she couldn't stop herself from stepping on his foot when he later, told her and Edward he was 'terrible with names' and who was she again?

Chapter Management

Chapter 5: Debriefing

Chapter Text

Mrs Coulter awoke. Her eyelids felt heavy, so she didn't open them. Instead, she used her other senses to alert her of her surroundings. She could smell Lavender, so she knew she was somewhere sophisticated. She could also tell that she was lying on a bed- or something of the sort. Then she heard somebody sneeze.  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw that she was sleeping in Lord Asriel's bed. The golden monkey was next to her, and she was a little embarrassed to find that she was naked under the duvet. then she remembered the sneeze, and turned.  
Lord Asriel sat on a wicker chair next to the bed, with his legs crossed, watching her sleep. She immediately moved to rise, and the pain in her head struck her and she fell back and moaned.  
"You won't be getting up any time soon," He informed her. "You'll damage yourself, and the baby," And so to ensure that she didn't do anything rash, Stelmaria jumped on the bed and sat on her legs. The golden monkey stirred, but slept on. Mrs Coulter watched Stelmaria groom herself.  
"What happened?" She asked eventually. Lord Asriel sat back and interlaced his fingers.  
"There was a land mine placed 20 kilometers from your room,"  
"You put a LAND MINE-"  
"No, not me. Come now Marisa, we both knew you weren't going to get away. I had been wondering when you were going to make your first attempt. I had a guard waiting to intercept you, he's the one who noticed the land mine," Lord Ariel took a drink from the side table. He picked up a glass of water and tried to make her drink, but she pushed him away. Stelmaria growled. She continued.  
"So I set off a land mine?"  
"Don't be stupid. If you had set off that land mine you'd be dead instantly. It was the guard who set off the land mine. He saw you coming. Clever man,"  
"Where is he?"  
"He's dead"  
"Oh"  
"He set off a land mine,"  
"So you said,"  
Another silence passed between them. Lord Asriel took another drink. Mrs Coulter began to feel thirsty, but she ignored it and looked back up at him.  
"Who set the land mine?" She asked.  
"Ah," Said Lord Asriel, sitting up slightly. "Now, That's interesting,"  
"Go on," The golden monkey awoke. Mrs Coulter sent him a silent message, and without anyone noticing, he slipped out of the bed and onto the floor.  
"I have reason to believe, it was set by a person who has a grudge against us both,"  
The golden monkey scarpered under the bed to the other side.  
"Who could ever have a grudge against you, Asriel?" Mrs Coulter mocked, a sparkle in her eyes.  
The golden monkey sprinted across the floor to under Lord Asriel's chair. He remained unseen.  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Amazed,"  
The golden monkey crawled along the wall and hid under a dresser next to the door.  
"Anyway, did you know that your husband-"  
"Asriel..."  
"Very well, - your LATE husband- had a brother?"  
"I didn't, no," She said, in a suddenly reserved mood. She hated it when he brought up Edward, like he did it to punish her. She was pining for the water, but refused to ask Lord Asriel for help. Stelmaria began to feel heavy on her legs.  
"Well, apparently he has. Edward's brother, Dominic Coulter is back from his ten years in the military,"  
"Good for him,"  
"Yes, indeed," Lord Asriel drunk again. Mrs Coulter felt her head begin to ache, and she ignored it.  
"The problem is, only now he has discovered of his late brothers death," Mrs Coulter didn't react. She stared out of the opposite window.  
"And of his late brother's wife's adultery," Mrs Coulter shuddered slightly.  
"He wants you dead," Lord Asriel spoke bluntly. Mrs Coulter snapped her head in his direction.  
"What?"  
"He wants you dead. US dead, or to suffer eternally or something along those lines. I think he wants to avenge his brother, quite gallant really,"  
"But Edward was a Prat," She commented.  
"Even so," Lord Asriel added. he looked at her, and she felt how dry her throat was, and worried that her eyes and heavy breath would give her away she turned. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a hand across her face. She sighed, and turned back to him.  
"Oh Asriel, why can't we just be happy?" She moaned, not daring to look into his eyes.  
"Because you keep running away?" He answered. She ignored it.  
"You saved me from that fire," She stated. He didn't answer.  
"Would you have saved me if I wasn't carrying your child?" She asked quietly, and with a croaky voice. He was leaning over her on the bed, his hand still on her cheek. He passed his thumb over her lips and pulled on the bottom one slightly. She bit his finger playfully. Then they both looked up at each other and their eyes met, before he leaned forward and kissed her. It was so light and gentle she wasn't sure if it was really happening, but it answered her question. They didn't stop, and it was one of the best kisses Mrs Coulter had ever had with him. Had ever had at all. When he pulled away, she sat up, and ignoring the pain in her head, she spoke.  
"I love you, Asriel," Stelmaria growled softly, and Lord Ariel stared into her eyes.  
"I love you more than words can say. I can't describe it, but I would do absolutely anything for you, and if you had wanted me to stay, all you ever had to do was ask!"  
It was the first time either of them had admitted to it, and it was like a load off he chest. Her love filled her, every inch of her and her heart beat uncontrollably inside her chest. He swooped down and held her up.  
"I- I love you too Marisa. It killed me every day seeing you with that Bastard Coulter, and I nearly died when that land mine went off. I would die for you, and if anyone ever tries to hurt you, I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do!"  
And she had time for one last kiss until she neatly fainted.  
And in all the confusion, nobody, not even Stelmaria, noticed a monkey with a coat of gold slip out of the door.

Chapter Management

Memory 5

Chapter Text

Edward was in a mood, and when he was in a mood he became unbearable. They sat in the drawing room, or at least Mrs Coulter was sitting. She sat on the edge of a red suede sofa, top of the class, with her chin resting in her hands. Edward paced in front of her. Her eyes stared at the floor, watching Edwards feet pass occasionally. Finally he broke the tension by turning over a desk. Mrs Coulter jumped at the sudden noise as pen and inkpots scattered across the room. She watched him cautiously.  
"NOTHING," He screamed in anger. throwing a chair across the room. "Absolutely nothing. Not even a fucking TEAPOT that could arouse any suspicion." And to prove his anger at teapots, he picked one up and hurled it at the nearest wall. Mrs Coulter flinched as it shattered. Wisely, she remained quiet.  
"Someone must have warned him!" Edward concluded in his pacing. Mrs Coulter looked up at him.  
"Not so. He's a wise man Edward, too wise to leave things lying around,"  
"He's a bloody fool,"  
"You underestimate him,"  
He turned to her suddenly in fury. She faced him innocently.  
"You do! He knows the ways of the church Edward. He's got a lot of influence, and he understands the sly and underhand ways of the world. He's smarter than you give him credit for, Edward,"  
"You seem enamored by him all of a sudden!" Mrs Coulter shrugged and sat back down.  
"The man is no idiot, I can see this. Never underestimate someone, Edward." She warned. He was furious, she could tell. But it wasn't just the fact that she was defending Asriel, it was the fact that she was right. She would have to be careful, Edward Coulter was beginning to realise his wife was more than just a pretty face. He pulled her to her feet, and she didn't complain. He studied her in a new respect, but he was seething.  
"You DARE give me advice?" He hissed, digging his nails into her arm. She looked straight back into his eyes. She was sick of taking his crap.  
"Perhaps you would do well to take it?" She had gone to far, but she didn't care. For too long she had sat contentedly in her husband's shadow. He roared angrily and clawed her arm, and she gasped in pain and prized his hands off her. He pushed her, and she flew a few steps back and landed on the floor. She clutched at her bloody arm and bit back tears. Edward was walking towards her, and he pulled her to her feet. He studied her once more, and it was all Mrs Coulter could do to stop herself from lashing out at him.  
"You are my wife," He spoke, harshly. He gripped her chin in his hands and spoke, his face inches away from hers. "You are no more than that. You were nothing until you were my wife, and If I brought you into this world of glamour, I can take it all away too," He reached his other hand under her silk blouse and found one of her breasts. "You are my wife," He repeated. He pinched her nipple softly. "Start acting like it," Then he kissed her. With his hand still on her chin she couldn't refuse, But she wouldn't kiss him back. He growled against her lips.  
"Open your mouth," He ordered. Mrs Coulter ignored him. He pinched her harder and she gasped in pain. "Open it, Open it!" He drummed, pinching harder and harder. Eventually the pain grew too much, and she obeyed. He invaded his mouth with her tongue, pinching her whenever she did not comply. He pushed her up against the wall, and lifted her hands up above her head with the one hand that had been on her chin. Edwards Chameleon had the golden monkey by the tail, and she dug her claws in. Mrs Coulter cried out in pain and the monkey hissed. Edward was still kissing her, and she felt the blood from the wound on her arm drip down her body. Tears of anger and humiliation formed in her eyes, and when Edward saw them he laughed. This only made things worse, and made her want to cry more. Edward broke away, and Mrs Coulter hugged herself against the wall. His Chameleon still had the golden monkey in her claws. Edward wiped his mouth and noticed her arm.  
"Clean that up, and go to my room," He ordered, "And if you are a good girl tonight, I'll consider letting you sleep in your own room tomorrow,"  
And with that he left, his dǽmon dragging hers behind him. He shut the door, and Mrs Coulter felt alone and afraid. She sat against the wall, and listened to the silence

Chapter Management

Chapter 6: Kidnapping

Chapter Text

Mrs Coulter was plagued by dreams. Dream after dream, with incredibly short periods where she was actually awake.  
First, she was playing cards. She had to choose which card her dǽmon was under, but each card was the same. She flicked her head from card to card, but she had thought there were only four. Now there were five, then six, then seven. Then the backs of the cards began to swirl and Mrs Coulter began to panic. 'Chose' a voice demanded 'Chose' 'Chose' 'CHOSE'  
Mrs Coulter awoke in a cold sweat. She was still in Lord Asriel's room, in Lord Asriel's bed, and she knew it must be night time because it was dark outside, and Lord Asriel was asleep next to her. He looked so vulnerable when he was asleep. Stelmaria slept at the foot of the bed, and her dǽmon was nowhere to be seen. Her head throbbed and her throat ached, and she began to moan softly. She pulled the covers off her, and tried to stand, despite the humming in her ears and the pounding in her brain. She eased herself onto aching legs, and that's when Lord Asriel awoke and saw her. He rushed to her, and caught her as she fell, and Mrs Coulter couldn't help but notice how funny he looked in anything other than a suit, as she felt the softness of his silk pyjamas, before she drifted back off to sleep.  
The second dream was worse  
Lord Asriel was pulling out his sword, and challenging somebody to a duel, but when Mrs Coulter looked over, the other figure was blurry. Lord Asriel was calling him 'Coulter', and the figure before her morphed until it became the shape of her late husband. But when Edward saw her, he ignored Lord Asriel and headed straight towards her. Mrs Coulter couldn't help it, she felt cold fear spread through her. She tried to back away, but the ground beneath her was fuzzy and moving wasn't an option. Her husband was getting closer and closer, and as he was advancing his face began to change. Edward, then Gallus, then Lord Boreal, then another lord she had obtained information from using her body. And then the face began to settle on one that was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put a name to it. But Lord Asriel was still calling him 'Coulter', and the man was still coming for her.  
She woke screaming. Lord Asriel was by her side in an instant, shushing her and giving her a strange liquid that tasted like Rosemary. She kept shivering, and shaking her head, but Lord Asriel held her in his strong arms and rocked her back and forth. She began to feel calm again, and whatever was in that drink was working because she felt herself drifting off again.  
Then she wasn't sure whether she was dreaming or not.  
She was still in Lord Asriel's room, but everything was dark, and the door was wide open, and she could hear shouting. Then she felt a sharp tug on her heart, and a stern voice was telling her to get up. She struggled to her feet, asking over and over 'Where's Asriel?' The gruff voice was telling her to put something on, and she found a silk nightdress in the wardrobe, and she tied a fluffy bathrobe over it. Then the main who the harsh voice belonged to half dragged, half carried her to the window, where a zeppelin ladder was waiting. She tried to tell the man that she could not climb it, when she saw her dǽmon waiting or her at the top. And so, half pushed by the large man under her, she struggled with the flimsy rope ladder. When she got to the top she asked for her dǽmon, but nobody seemed to be listening. Then bright lights swarmed her, and people with stethoscopes and thermometer's advanced, and she tried to run away but she was tired, and they had her dǽmon. Then someone approached her with a flask, and though she tried to refuse they forced it down her throat. The world began to darken, and she was left to the mercy of the men in white coats.  
A sharp and empty voice entered her dreamless sleep;  
'Bathe her, and clean her, then bring her to me. nobody else is to touch her, understand? She is mine now, my slave to do whatever i please with her. Keep her dǽmon locked up in my room, that should stop her from wandering when she wakes. And for god's sake, stop drugging her. I have plans for this one, and I need her healthy. Keep her locked in the room adjoining from mine all the time. Leave her clothes with me, I will dress her. Well, what are you waiting for? I have been waiting for this a long time! Revenge is sweet,'

Chapter Management

Memory 6

Chapter Text

Something was wrong. He left it two weeks, but now he was certain of it. He had been suspicious after she hadn't met him in the library on the first day, or the second. He forced himself to think rationally. Maybe Edward suspected something? Maybe she was laying low? Maybe she had had enough of him? Maybe she's moved away? Maybe she's had an accident? He had to calm down, it was after all, probably something completely normal. He waited patiently for the first week, before he grew restless. He was worried for her, he couldn't help it. He couldn't focus, he couldn't do anything without thinking about her. So he went after her, on the first day of the second week. He went to her usual places at her usual times, but she wasn't there for any of them. The college was not giving any lectures, so she wasn't obliged to be there, but Lord Asriel knew that if there was a chance for Mrs Coulter to get out of her house, she would take it. He looked for her for a further four days, before he began to loose all hope. He knew there was a science demonstration in two days. If she didn't attend that, he knew something was seriously wrong. She didn't attend, but Edward did. Lord Asriel was smart enough to know to keep a low profile, so he didn't show himself to Edward, but he noticed the man held himself a little higher and was strangely twitchy.  
Lord Asriel left early, two hours early to be precise. He went straight to her house.

Mrs Coulter woke up to something licking her face. She flicked her eyes open and saw with a jolt that it was Stelmaria.  
"W-what?" Was all she could manage. Stelmaria stepped back.  
"What happened?" the dǽmon asked.  
"W-wheres Asriel?" Mrs Coulter asked weakly.  
"What happened," Stelmaria repeated. Mrs Coulter sat up slightly. She was cramped and uncomfortable, and cold. Very cold.  
"We fought," she began, "Worse than I ever. I defended Asriel and he didn't like it. He hit me, a lot," She blushed and mentioned nothing about the other things he did to her. "He took me dǽmon, not too far away but far enough to keep me subdued. Then he locked me in here. He gives me water every day, and food. He's not trying to kill me, or anything that drastic. Just punish me," She coughed and raised her head to look the dǽmon in the eye.  
"Where's Asriel?" She repeated solidly.  
"Under the window," Stelmaria replied. "He can't get in now, but he's going to come for you tomorrow. Does Edward leave the house?"  
"Yes," She replied, "He's gone from 9 till 3 every day,"  
"Good," Stelmaria said. "Keep your strength, we'll come for you," Stelmaria edged forward and studied Mrs Coulter. He air was messy and tousled, her clothes were stained and disheveled and she had a cut lip and was covered in blood. Stelmaria sighed, leaned forward and placed a kiss on Mrs Coulter's head, Before turning and jumping straight out of the open window. Mrs Coulter picked herself up slightly and moved to the window, and she looked. Several floors underneath her was a distant figure, wearing a smart grey suit. She watched the figure walk away from her slowly, into the misty night.

Chapter Management

Chapter 7: Introductions

Chapter Text

When Mrs Coulter awoke properly, she felt tired and groggy. She was lying in a four poster double bed with lilac sheets. It took her a little while to register the other presence in the room, and by the looks of her Mrs Coulter guessed that she was a servant girl, and she didn't seem to speak English. She urged Mrs Coulter out of bed, and led her to an adjoining bathroom that sh hadn't noticed before, where a hot bath was waiting for her. The water was scalding, and Mrs Coulter cried out when she entered it, but she went in anyway and allowed the servant girl to wash her hair, though she insisted upon washing herself alone, even though the girl wouldn't leave. Mrs Coulter missed her dǽmon. She hadn't seen him in days, and her heart ached for it's other half. When she was completely clean, she stepped out of the bath unsteadily, and allowed the girl to dry her with the fluffiest towels she had ever come into contact with, each one either lilac or cream. With her senses beginning to sharpen, Mrs Coulter became painstakingly aware of her surroundings, and she realised that everything was either lilac, cream or indigo. The bedclothes, the towels, the wallpaper, even the soap. Everything was colour coded. Whoever had kidnapped her was incredibly organised, and Mrs Coulter had a nagging suspicion that she knew who it was. Once she was dry, she was forced into a lilac silk dressing gown, and just as the servant girl had began to towel dry her hair, a man entered her room.  
He was tall and sleek, and dressed in a very fine made suit, with an indigo bowtie and cream waistcoat on a lilac shirt, with cream trousers. He was surprisingly young, she would have guessed around mid thirty's, and he had stubble around his chin and thick brow hair. And his eyes. His eyes were bright piercing green, and Mrs Coulter found that she couldn't take her eyes off them. Dominic Coulter was like an enhanced version of his older brother. He was slightly taller, slightly thinner, slightly stronger, slightly handsomer and those eyes. Edward Coulter's had been a dull green, but Dominic's were so sharp. As soon as he entered, the servant girl took a step back and looked at the floor. Dominic completely ignored her, and instead stared at Mrs Coulter. She felt incredibly uncomfortable, but forced herself to look back into his eyed. He walked right up to her, and slapped her so hard that she fell of the chair.  
"When I enter a room, you look at the floor, or my shoes. Understand?" His voice was cold and commanding.  
"Yes," She whispered in reply, her face stinging.  
"Stand," He ordered, and she did. He circled her, and Mrs Coulter stared at the floor in front of her, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He moved to the front of her and tugged on the dressing gown lace, so that it undid and fell to the floor. Mrs Coulter stood in front f him, naked and feeling incredibly exposed. His eyes raked her body and drank in every part of her.  
"I can see why my brother liked you," He said, circling her again. "You have a beautiful body," She felt his hand brush lightly against her behind and she jumped slightly at his touch. He chuckled at her response.  
"W-where is my dǽmon?" She stuttered, her voice hoarse and croaky. Dominic snapped his fingers.  
"Fetch the girl her monkey," He commanded, and Mrs Coulter watched the servant girl leave the room. She seemed to find her courage.  
"Does that girl speak English?" She asked  
"She doesn't speak at all," Dominic replied. "None of the servant's do. I have their tongues cut out when I enslave them," Mrs Coulter raised her eyebrows. He returned to her line of sight and gave her her dressing gown back.  
"You've got courage, I'll give you that," He said as she redressed. "Most women in your position would be begging for mercy by now," She ignored the lust in his voice at the idea of 'Begging for Mercy'.  
"Do you know who I am?" He asked her. She decided to play dumb, after all it had worked for Edward.  
"Haven't the foggiest," She replied. He slapped her again and she spat blood.  
"Don't lie to me Marisa," She bristled when he called her that. Only ASRIEL called her that. Not even Edward had called her that. She stood up straight.  
"You're Dominic Coulter, brother to my late husband and apparently an utter bastard," He laughed.  
"Be careful, there is a thin line between bravery and stupidity," She went to reply but the servant girl reappeared with her dǽmon. The golden monkey leapt into her arms, and she embraced his for all she was worth, stroking him and cooing him. Dominic watched them with curiosity. Mrs Coulter returned her attention back to him.  
"Well, you know who I am," He said "But do you know what I want?"  
"Something about vengeance?" she mumbled vaguely. He smiled.  
"Perhaps before, but i've set my goals a little higher," He took her hand and kissed it, looking into her eyes.  
"You may call me Dominic,"  
"I plan to," She replied sharply. He turned and began to walk out.  
"Get some sleep, regain your strength," He called over his shoulder. "The servant is yours,"  
"Does she have a name?" Mrs Coulter called after him as he left. He stuck his head around the door.  
"Why on Earth would she need a name?" He asked, then he left, and Mrs Coulter heard the door lock behind him. She felt her energy drain once more, and the servant pulled back the covers for her to lie down, then tucked her in, but that was all Mrs Coulter could recall before she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter Management

Memory 7

Chapter Text

When she heard the door open, she stirred, and smiled despite herself. The thought of freedom filled her with unexplainable joy; she was not a person who did well imprisoned. She heard the pat pat of expensive footwear on the cold stone floor, but when she looked up her joy turned to horror.  
"Good evening," Edward greeted. Mrs Coulter's senses sharpened. He was drunk, very drunk as far as she could tell.  
"Evening, Afternoon, Morning, It's all the same thing really," She mumbled in reply. Edward crouched down to her, swaying slightly. He reached up and grasped her chin. He pulled on her skin and hurt her, but she bit her lip and said nothing. He pulled a face and said "Miss me?" She looked up at him with a fierce hatred burning in her eyes. When she did not reply his smile fell away. He leaned forward into her ear.  
"Did you miss me?" He whispered quietly. She could smell the stench of strong ale on his breath. It repulsed her. He shook her chin roughly.  
"DID YOU MISS ME?" He screamed. She cried out as the scream hit her ears. he threw her by the chin across the floor, and she found that she did not have the strength to get back up. He stood, and stood very still for a while, just watching her, watching her every move. She shifted slightly and tried to raise herself, but she didn't have the strength. She fell back with a muffled sob. She had no grasp of date or time, her appearance was deteriorating and she had lost all power and control. Where was Lord Asriel?  
"Pathetic," He mumbled, kicking her in the ribs. She cried out and clutched her chest in pain, while he laughed at her cruelly. He picked her up by the scruff of the neck and pushed her back against the wall.  
"I'd love to hear you SCREAM," He tormented, before kissing her roughly. She broke away by twisting her head to the side.  
"No," She cried, "Please," But it was a fruitless attempt. He forced her legs open with his knees and pinned her arms above her head to stop her putting up a fight. Not that she could put up much of a fight. She was already weak, but this just took all the breath out of her. She felt her limbs tingle, and saw dark spots dance in front of her eyes. She heard Edward find his release just as she sank into the black oblivion she was now so familiar with.

Chapter Management

Chapter 8: Adjustment

Chapter Text

When she woke, she wasn't sure at first where she was. The contents of the past few days came flooding into her head and she sighed. 'At least I'm a CLEAN hostage now,' she thought to herself. It wasn't as though she hadn't been a hostage before, except this time she was determined not to leave it up to Asriel to rescue her. She could escape herself, she was sure that she could. She just needed a simple plan. A kick inside her stomach was a painful reminder of the second life she was responsible for. She bit her lip with worry, hoping that the drugs hadn't effected the child inside of her.  
"I like it when you bite your lip," Dominic said suddenly, and Mrs Coulter sat up suddenly. There was Dominic, sitting in a wicker chair beside the bed, drinking wine wearing a velvet indigo dressing gown, checked violet pajama bottoms, with cream carpet slippers.  
"Do you often watch people sleep?" She asked him curtly. He smiled and took a sip of water.  
"Only when they're as beautiful as you," He replied. She gave him a coy smile, whilst trying to decipher him. Would using her body work for him? It had worked for others before, but so had playing dumb.  
"Would you like me to look at the floor now? Or does it not count if you're here first? You should properly explain these things you know, some of us are confused.  
"You want me to explain it better?" He played, putting down his wine glass. Mrs Coulter felt the slightest flicker of fear, but she pushed it down and smiled. He crawled onto the bed and clambered over her body until his head was inches from hers, his body pinning her down. Her dǽmon moved off the bed uncomfortably. Not for the first time, she wondered where his dǽmon was, but she wasn't prepared to ask. He smiled at her, playfully.  
"Do you want me to explain how this status issue works?" He whispered.  
"It's beginning to look like I don't have a choice," She muttered in response, just before he kissed her. When he kissed her, it made her miss Lord Asriel all the more. When Asriel kissed her, It was strength and passion and love and a feeling that was simply indescribable, but bordering on euphoric. When Edward had kissed her, there was nothing in it but necessity, It was almost like a duty, and if not it was only to prove his possession. When Lord Boreal has kissed her it was a blind stupidity, he was blinded by her. When Dominic kissed her, it was nothing. No passion, no necessity, no stupidity. There was nothing but pure hunger in his kiss. It was rough and Mrs Coulter hated it. He kissed her fiercely, forcing his tongue into her mouth and biting her lip until she cried out. He laughed against her mouth, and Mrs Coulter scolded herself mentally for not playing along. He had to keep his focus fully on her, so he did not notice that her belly was unusually swollen, so he did not notice her dǽmon examining the lock on the door. She kissed him back, running her hands through hair. He growled, and Mrs Coulter pulled her hands back, and he grabbed them swiftly and held them above her head. He kissed her again, and she kissed him back, and by the time she was able to fathom a thought he slipped a rope from the top of the bed around her hands and pulled them tight. Expertly, she turned her face to panic and looked up at the ropes she had discovered the night before. She tugged her hands back for effect, but they were well and truly tethered. She was tied to the bed. He laughed mischievously and kissed her again, and by now she had sussed him. He liked power and control, and he liked others to quiver at that power and control. But in reality, he was no more than a stroppy toddler, stamping his feet when he doesn't get what he wants. She had tried to play cocky and confident, and tried to lull him into a false sense of security, but she could see now that that wasn't going to work. Dominic had the same faults as his brother, and he had a tendency to underestimate people. That was the key. She needed to get him to underestimate her. So this time when he kissed her, she resisted pathetically, and allowed him to pull down the covers and attack her breasts. He kissed and tugged and pinched, laughing at her pain and suffering. 'What, a twat' She thought to herself. The golden monkey, she gathered, had successfully deciphered the lock and could easily pick it. She could focus fully now on the man currently making his way down her body.  
"No," She muttered, "Please, stop," but this only made him move faster, more urgently. He reached the apex of her thighs and looked up at her.  
"You want me to show you who's in charge?" She scowled at him.  
"I don't believe that those were my exact words," She hissed. He raised an eyebrow and, still staring straight into her eyes, brushed his hands across her inner thigh. She gasped suddenly and drew back, but he grabbed her legs and forced them open. Mrs Coulter threw her head back, clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. The golden monkey crawled under the bed and whimpered.  
Afterwards, as he untied her hands and laughed at her, he performed an inner monologue that Mrs Coulter was sure he had rehearsed. Though she wasn't really listening, she caught the words 'Feeble' and 'weak', and something or other about his brother and a comment about Asriel that made her swallow her rage. She felt him sit on the bed, and he stroked her face lightly. She opened her eyes and blinked at him, picking a facial expression and landing at wary, she pulled away from his hand.  
"Next time," He said quietly, "I think we'll just look at the floor, whether I'm in the room first or not. Understood?"  
"Yes," She mumbled quietly, breaking eye contact and staring at his carpet slippers. He grabbed a fist full of hair.  
"Yes WHAT?" He hissed.  
"Yes, Dominic," She muttered, closing her eye. A tear fell down her cheek and it was all she could do to stop herself from smiling. Crying on demand had always come easily to her. He threw her hair back and sauntered out of the room. Once he had locked the behind him, the golden monkey listened outside the door to check he was truly gone. He was. Once she was sure their conversation could not be listened to (She had searched the room before and had found a single microphone and a small camera, which she skillfully blocked) she sighed.  
"That man is a pure twat," She said, scowling. "The sooner we leave the better," She placed a hand over her stomach, and the child inside kicked slightly.  
"The sooner we leave, the better,"

Chapter Management

Memory 8

Chapter Text

"Here, drink," the voice said softly and quietly. She felt the liquid on her lips and used what little energy she could to drink it. Her throat was raw and coarse and she found that she had no strength whatsoever, not even to open her eyes. She was barely even conscious. she felt the strong arms lift her dead weight, and her arms fell and her head lolled against his shoulders.  
"Oh Marisa," The voice mumbled, rocking her gently, as if she weighed no more than a sack of flour. Mrs Coulter struggled to remember the last time she had eaten and decided that she probably did.  
"Dear Marisa, sweet Marisa, what has he done to you?" the voice was soothing, quiet. Mrs Coulter tried to reply, only her mouth wouldn't open and her lips wouldn't respond. She let out a soft moan, and the person who was carrying her kissed her forehead. They were moving, she could tell that much. It was slowly occurring to her that Lord Asriel was somehow just carrying her out of her own house.  
"Asriel," She stirred, her voice gravelly.  
"Hush," he soothed, "Hush now darling," She willed her eyes to open, and surprisingly they did, but her vision was constricted by Lord Asriel. He could see his strong jawline, set into a quiet fury.  
"Asriel," She said, her voice a little smoother, "Edward? He'll know about us, He'll hunt me down," She said, her voice rising with panic. He hushed her again.  
"Edward won't be bothering you anymore," He said gravely. It took her a while to decipher this.  
"What have you done?" She asked. They seemed to have reached the front door now. Asriel placed her into a carriage, lying her delicately across the back seat. He climbed onto a seat facing her, and gave her more water and a bit of bread. He said something to the driver, who nodded, shut the carriage door and she felt the vehicle move off with a shudder. Asriel gave her some more water and a bit more bead, and she felt some strength returning to her.  
"Asriel answer me," She insisted, and he gave her a grave look. She looked back at him stubbornly, and with an effort raised herself up onto one elbow. She paused while her head and vision settled, before fixing him with a fierce glare.  
"Don't ignore me Asriel! Where's Edward? What have you done?" Asriel brought out a glass of wine she hadn't noticed before, and sipped slowly.  
"I once told you that If he ever lay a hand on you again, he would lose that hand," He spoke gravely.  
"You cut off his hand?"  
"I cut off his head,"  
"Ah," She sipped the water herself this time, and then -She really couldn't help it- She smiled. And then, not quite knowing what had taken hold of her, she began to laugh a happy giggle, and then her laugh turned to uncontrollable bursts of happiness which shook her shoulders. Asriel smiled at her. He hadn't seem her look quite so free. He picked her up and she fell gracefully into his arms.  
"You shouldn't be laughing you know, I could be in serious trouble,"  
"I'm FREE," She said happily, and new joy laced in her voice. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, before her knees buckled and he caught her once again.  
"We both are," He whispered back, and kissed her again, and again, and again.


End file.
